What I Want
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Set in between episodes 16 and 17. Re-L wonders what Vincent means to her as they approach the city of Mosk. The answers she has long hoped to discover lie within its dome, but is she willing to risk the new-found peace she has with the man known as Vincent Law to find them? What does this man, this Proxy mean to her?


_We'll be at Mosk soon, so why do I feel...sad? This is what I wanted, to solve the mystery of the Proxy, of Vincent Law. Mosk is where the answers are, the secrets of who this man really is, I'm sure of it. _Re-L cast a glance across the table at the man that had plagued her thoughts for months now. _Vincent Law, what are you to me?_

"Is something the matter, Re-L?", asked Vincent, noticing that the woman's cold eyes had been resting on him for an inordinate amount of time.

_I want to know who are, the truth of what a Proxy is and how it's all connected to the man I know as Vincent Law. So why this nagging feeling of apprehension about finding the answers I searched so desperately for all this time?_

"Re-L, are you alright? Is something the matter with your food, or", tried the man again. He was beginning to feel self-conscious under the girl's intense stare.

"Stop talking.", snapped the investigator, he eyes never leaving his face. _What's the meaning of this? Why am I suddenly afraid to shatter this calm atmosphere we now have. Have I really become so attached to a Proxy and an infected Autoreiv that I can't bear the thought of discovering something that would ruin...whatever this is. Would my feelings for Vincent change based on what we find in Mosk, am I really that shallow? Or are my feelings for him just that trivial? Is everything that's been building up since I first left Romdo all just circumstantial?_

"Re-L, you're scaring me. Please say something.", tried Vincent again.

"I want to try something.", said the girl abruptly. "Come here."

Vincent obeyed, standing up from his bowl of beans drowned in dressing and walking around to her side of the table. He watched as Re-L stood to face him, getting uncomfortably close to him. _What is she doing? Have I done something to irritate her, is she going to hit me for it? _Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize until it had already happened that Re-L had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head laying against his shoulder. He blushed as her warm breath fanned across his neck, his body tensing at the contact with her that he was sure he'd never feel again. "Re-L?"

"I said stop talking.", repeated the dark-haired girl, turning her face up to meet his startling green eyes. _This. Is this what I want? Vincent Law, have I really become so attached to you these last few months that I would rather stay in this desolate wasteland than risk losing you? My feelings won't change regardless of what we find in Mosk, but will you? Will you still be the same Vincent after you know your past. _"You can do it back.", said Re-L, cutting off her own inner debate when she realized Vincent was stock-still in her embrace.

"W-what?", stuttered the man nervously.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, here.", huffed the investigator grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips before returning her arms to around his neck.

"Can I ask you something?", asked Vincent hesitantly. He didn't want to anger Re-L further, knowing that if he made the wrong move that she would wander off on her own, leaving him cold from the lack of her embrace.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't feel the same way I do.", said Vince, his arms tightening around her waist as he spoke. "I don't want to let go of you, Re-L, but why..."

"I'm not sure.", interrupted Re-L.

"You're not sure?", replied Vince.

"Maybe a better way of putting it is that I don't understand why I want to do this."

"You don't understand?", said Vincent again, still not getting her point.

"Ugh, you really can be dense at times, you know that?", sighed the nineteen year-old, dropping her eyes to the ground. _This is what I want. While I know who Vincent is, while I'm sure of how I feel. _She leaned up then, pressing her lips against his chapped ones roughly. She felt the shock as he froze at the contact before melting under her touch and kissing her back. Holding that position, Re-L felt Vince's arms pull her closer, their chests being pressed almost painfully together as their mouths moved against each other. Her hands found their way into his tangled brown hair before she leaned back for air, resting her forehead against his as they fought to get air back into their lungs.

"I wanted to do that while I was still sure of who you are.", said Re-L in between breaths.

"What?"

"Before we reach Mosk, before you find our your past. I wanted you to know that you were still the Vincent that I think you are.", said Re-L.

"Mosk won't change me, Re-L. I'll still be Vincent Law, just a more complete version of him...hopefully."

"We can't be sure of that. I just wanted to, I wanted you to know, this is what I want.", the girl finally got out. "While everything is still the same, while we're still the same, I wanted you to know how I feel now.", she said more harshly than she meant. The lack of her normal eloquence grating on her nerves.

"I don't know what we'll find in Mosk, but I promise that when we leave, regardless of the answers we find that I will still be the Vincent Law you know."

_He's trying to comfort me, and oddly enough it's working. I know that they are just empty promises, words that have no basis of truth in them, but somehow, when he's the one saying them, I feel better._

"Re-L, I also wanted to tell, I mean my feelings haven't changed, I still lo-", stuttered Vince as he tried to meet Re-L's serious blue eyes.

"You can do it again.", interrupted the dark-haired investigator.

"Wh-" His words were cut off as Re-L smashed her lips against his again. He wasn't as shocked as last time after hearing her confession and managed to get into the kiss much more quickly than last time. _This is what I've always wanted. Re-L, I love you._

_Yes, I'm sure now. Vincent, you are what I want._


End file.
